voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Way Forward
The Way Forward is the third episode of the seventh season of Voltron: Legendary Defender. It was released on Netflix along with the rest of the season on August 10, 2018. Synopsis Stuck in a perilous situation far from home and needing help to get free, the Paladins realize their fate is in Coran's hands. Plot Summary The lions have been subdued by Ezor and Zethrid, who have a Galra ship. The Paladins of Voltron, Krolia, Romelle, and Shiro have been locked in the brig with their hand(s) cuffed. Lance is sliding around the walls of their prison, looking for secret passageways, as he tells Hunk when Hunk asks what he's doing. Keith tells Lance he's been watching too many movies, and Lance responds by trying to kick the wall down to prove a secret passageway, but ends up hurting his leg. Krolia tries to plot their way out. The group realizes that they are missing Coran, who must have been able to hide. Coran is then shown to be trying to get out of the Black Lion's cargo hold, armed with a flashlight. He talks to himself, until he is disturbed by the mice, who show up on the scene. The mice run off, cross to the other side of the door, via vent thing, and open the door. Cosmo is lying on the ground, having been injured during their fight in the volcanic planet's cave. The mice exit the lion and attack a guard, while Coran slips and knocks the guard out. Coran disguises himself as the guard. The scene changes to Zethrid talking to Ezor, who questions whether Lotor is still alive. Ezor worries about what he'll do if he finds them. It is revealed that Zethrid and Ezor have taken over the ship they are on. Coran is walking down a hallway when he encounters two guards, who make remarks on the scarf he is wearing until they get suspicious and want to attack. Acxa shows up and knocks out the guards. The Paladins and their friends are in their cell when the door opens and Zethrid and Ezor enter with two guards. Hunk tries to be friendly. Zethrid starts to question the group. Keith says Lotor is dead in the Quintessence Field, but Ezor asks why they aren't dead as well, and Hunk tells Ezor that it was "the power of teamwork". Zethrid threatens them and asks again about Lotor's whereabouts. Acxa is in the ship, having infiltrated it, when Coran pops up next to her and scares her. The two make a plan to get the Paladins, Romelle, Shiro, and Krolia out. Coran runs off to free his friends, but leaves his helmet. Zethrid is still in the room interrogating the group, and decides to apply pressure. Zethrid decides on Pidge as the first victim, as Zethrid bets the Paladins and their friends have a "soft spot for the small one". Ezor heads toward Pidge, but Lance yells at Ezor not to touch Pidge and attacks Ezor with his hands still cuffed. He is kicked away and a guard trains their gun on him. Pidge tells Zethrid and Ezor to leave them alone, but Ezor swings her hair-attachment and pulls Pidge away, holding her by her armor collar. Acxa goes to the Lions and starts the plan. The guard Coran stole clothing from sounds an alarm as Acxa is attacked by the enemy. Coran heads along a passageway, and turns himself Galran. He meets a giant guard and challenges him to a battle of fisticuffs. The mice go to the holding cell. Acxa is being attacked, and sets off the ion cannon. Ezor is still holding Pidge when an alarm blares and a lockdown is initiated. Ezor and Zethrid head off to see what is going on. The group plans to overwhelm the guard next time when the door opens to show the mice. Meanwhile, Coran is being beat up by the enormous guard. Allura defeats the guard as Lance and Keith help Coran up. Zethrid and Ezor run for the Lions as the float into space. Acxa appears, causing Ezor to say she knew Acxa would show up once they had the Paladins, since she liked the "one with the flippity hair". Acxa begins to fight them. The Paladins' helmets and Bayards are being played with by two guards. Keith somehow summons his Bayard telepathically, and incapacitates the two guards. The Paladins get their weapons and helmets and head for the Lions, except for Keith, who tells Lance to lead the group, and heads off to get Acxa. Keith and Acxa fight Zethrid and Ezor for a while, then escape to the Black Lion as the other Paladins blow up parts of the ship, apparently killing Ezor and Zethrid. Once landed, Acxa reveals that the Paladins have not been seen since their fight with Lotor, three deca-phoebes ago, and have been assumed to be dead. Acxa pledges to be of any help she can be. Featured Characters * Keith * Allura * Lance * Pidge * Hunk * Shiro * Coran * Space Mice * Krolia * Romelle * Space Wolf * Acxa * Ezor * Zethrid Quotes "Let's go get our hayards and belmets." Poor Coran suffers a concussion "Can't we just fight already?" Keith Notes *When the Bayard are first shown on the table, a pink Bayard is visible. *This episode has many similarities to the episode "Jail Break" from Steven Universe. **Both of the main characters are captured by the antagonist characters in the beginning (Steven: Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis Lazuli. Voltron: Krolia, Romelle, and Coran). **Both of the characters try to find and help their. **Both of the main characters try to fight back. *It is also similar to Voltron: Defender of the Universe episode "Space Explorers Captured". In the beginning team Voltron are captured by Zarkon. Gallery Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender episodes Category:Season 7